Weekdays
by iinoayumu0213
Summary: Naruto keeps on bugging Hinata and she's completely annoyed. Why could it be? Author's Note- Both character's are in OOC. 1st story to submit, I hope you like it and please do subscribe. :D


Those Weekdays

**MONDAY**

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would love to put U and I together." He smirked completely satisfied at his confidence.

She slammed her locker shut and looked at him, "And if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put F and U together."

"Oh c'mon baby I know you want me." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, I want you so bad…I want you so bad to leave." Completely annoyed, she jerked his arms away. "and don't you dare touch me again!"

"I'm hurt." He pouted, placing his hand over his heart.

"You can die right here, right now. I wouldn't care." She muttered under her breath as she starts walking away.

"You're like a Rubic's cube, the more I play with you the harder you get!." He called out, using his pick up lines once again which made her turn back and then rolled her eyes.

**TUESDAY**

She was walking down the hallway when somebody blocked her way, she groaned when she realized who it was.

"Move!"

"Something tells me your sweet, can I have a taste?" he winked at her.

She scoffed, "Something tells me you like lollipops, because you sure are a sucker."

"Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart taking off?" he smiled cockily as he tried once again.

"Yeah, but its not your heart taking off, it's me." She glared at him, walking away once again.

**WEDNESDAY**

She was taking notes when someone threw a crumpled paper to her desk; she looked around the room before she decided to read it.

_Do you have an eraser? _

_Because I can't get you out of my mind_

_ -Naruto ;)_

She looked at Naruto who's grinning like an idiot, she starts writing something on the paper and threw it back to him. He smiled opening the paper but his smile turned into a frown after he read what the note says. He looked at Hinata who's smirking at him.

_No, but I have a nice pencil that can be shoved into your eye._

_ -Hinata_

**THURSDAY**

He leaned over to Hinata's desk, "Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?"

She raised her fist, "No, but my fist would."

"Is that the sun coming up? Or is that just you lighting up my world?"

She shakes her head, the guy just won't give up, "Naruto just give up already."

He shakes his head and smiled sheepishly, "I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."

She groaned in frustration and start slamming her head on her desk a multiple times.

He chuckled, "Do you work for UPS? I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, but I didn't charge you because you weight nothing."

**FRIDAY**

"Hey Hinata-chan! " He smiled, taking a seat across from her.

"Go away, I'm reading a book," She said, not taking her attention off the book.

"Are you a broom? Because you swept me off my feet."

She lowered the book and raised her eyebrow at him, "What part of GO AWAY don't you understand?"

"You got a band-aid? O scraped my knee falling for you," He carried on trying as if he never heard anything.

"You're gonna need more than a band-aid when I'm through with you," she threatened.

"You're like a student and I am like a math book, you solve all my problems."

She shakes her head and turned her attention back to the book.

"Are you lost? You know heaven's a long way from here."

"…"

" If home is where the heart is then my home is in you." He said as if it was his last and only hope

"…" Still no answer from her.

He sighed, feeling defeated" Okay, You won I give up."

She smiled victoriously, "Give up on what?"

" I give up on trying to ask you on a date." He explained.

She laughs, " Is that what you're trying to do these last five days?"

"Yes! But you never gave me a chance." He complained.

A smile crept on her face, " Pick me up at 7. Don't be late."

His jaw drops, " Seriously?"

She leaned in closer to Naruto, her face is only a few inches away from him,

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

He chuckes, " I'll see you at seven then."


End file.
